Acquaintanceship
by Goomba Fortress
Summary: How does one break the ice? Over tea, and some well placed banter. Read and review, if you'd like. First story in my "Through the Forest" series.


AN- This is just how I imagine that they broke the ice with each other. Could exist along with "Through the Forest" but can decidedly stand on its own.

As always, I claim ownership to nothing **ugh**.

The first time they meet for coffee, he is ten minutes late. He shuffles inside her pristine stateroom in time to find the Captain mid-laugh with Arrow. As the door slammed shut behind him, she laid her coffee cup on the table and tore him apart with her steely gaze.

"Doctor, how kind of you to grace us with your presence. However late you may be." Her words trail off as she gestures to the empty chair in front of her desk.

"Doctor, would you care for a cup of coffee?" He nods numbly and reaches for the plain porcelain carafe. What pours out could be compared to the viscosity of oil. It descends into the cup like a tidal wave and the caramel colored bubbles on the surface linger. The minutes pass like epochs and the silence is palpable. He steals a solitary glance upwards onto her face. Her classic cheekbones cut through her face and her eyes are closed in what appears to be contemplation, or satisfaction.

"It has become clear to me, Doctor, that I am somewhat unfamiliar with the region of space we will be sailing into. Therefore, we will meet every morning to plot our course safely." Her tone was clipped as she drained what was left in her cup and got to her feet.

"It is quite safe, I can assure you. I took the liberty of drawing up daft- drafts! I drew up a few drafts of our course." Delbert finished and felt dwarfed in Amelia's strong gaze.

"Very well then. Never the less, our appointment still stands." Her tone left no room for argument and without further discussion, she picked up her hat and brushed out of the room, her first officer following her suit. He has a feeling that many many mornings will be like this, and he is right.

One month into the voyage, he makes an effort to be on time, and he arrives seven minutes past eight. He can feel himself lagging from the rough night of sleep as he shuts the door behind him. Looking around, Arrow is nowhere in sight and the Captain is seated at her desk, her fingers massaging her temples.

He clears his throat and sets the charts on her desk. "Captain?" His voice is quiet and she holds up a hand, silencing him.

"Give me a moment, Doctor." Her voice is slightly weak and he wonders if she is sick, but he doesn't dare touch her. A minute passes and her hands fall from her face, curled tightly together.

"Are you ill, Captain?" His voice is gentle and he reaches forward in a moment of daring, or stupidity and he takes her hand. As quickly as his hand falls on hers, she snatches it away immediately.

"I've made no such connotation, nor have I given you permission to touch me." She hisses. Her ears fall parallel to her red hair and she realizes how callous her words sound. She looks upon the doctor and she recognizes fear cross his features. "I apologize, Doctor. It is nothing more than a migraine, you need not worry."

After a beat he speaks. "My mother suffered from migraines. I have brought something I believe might help." His words are quiet, but they carry weight in her mind. He is willing to help, even though he hardly knows her. The gesture doesn't go unnoticed.

She unravels the first chart and sips at her coffee. The plot to the planet is marred with several scrawled notations but the course is clear. She perches her glasses on her nose and strains to read the handwriting. After scanning the parchment covered in his careful hand, she nods and rolls it back up.

"That will do nicely Doctor, thank you." He smiles and stuffs the parchment back into his hand bag. Looking up, her hands are on her temples again and he taps her hand. One emerald eye pops open.

"May I?" She fixes him with a questioning glance as he stands up and moves behind her. In an instant, his hands are caressing the back of her neck and massaging it gently. Her hands drop from her temples and her head bows to give him more room. Slowly, she can feel the pinching in her head fade with the skillful rubbing of his hands.

"This is entirely inappropriate."

"Nonsense, I'm a doctor." He jokes, straightening her collar and removing his hands from her skin.

She lets out a short chuckle and stands up, grabbing her hat. Turning to the doctor, she smiles gently in his direction. "Thank you" is all she says before she exits the room, feeling decidedly changed.

That evening, much to her surprise a knock is heard echoing in her stateroom. "Enter." She calls from her desk. Looking up from the cherry wood grains in her desk she finds none other than the Doctor entering, bearing a pot covered in a tea cozy."I was wondering if you would like to share some tea with me? I mean, I understand if you don't want to." She smiles gently and stands to retrieve the tea service from atop a filing cabinet.

"You came at just the right time, Doctor." She comments, setting the tray down on her desk. "Tea sounds like exactly what I need." Her alto voice sounds slightly frayed as she reaches for the pot. She feels his hand brush hers and take the pot from her hand, pouring the tea for them both.

"It's a special blend of tea." He explains. "Its good for pain relief and relaxation. It makes me think of you." The last part is said under his breath and he almost thinks he got away with saying it, until he lifts his head to meet her gaze. Her eyes pierce his own and for a moment, the fear he had felt upon their first meeting revisits him. Then, she does something rather unexpected.

She laughs.

"Oh, Doctor. If you could see your face." She says between breaths. He feels confused at her sudden mood swing and thinks it best not to question it. She sobers after a few minutes and sips at the tea concoction.

"Hm, I taste jasmine, Earl Grey, is that vanilla?" She muses to herself and she can see the Doctor smiling out of the corner of her eye.

"I will never tell. But I will share some with you, I've brought plenty, Captain."

"Amelia." She says quietly, almost as if she is unsure of herself.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name. You may use it, when we are alone."

"It's a lovely name." Amelia could feel her cheeks turn pink at the unexpected compliment.

"It was my grandmothers name." She said, pouring herself another cup. "My family hoped I could live up to my name. Here I am, twenty four years later, none the worse for the wear." Conversation seems to drop off, and they sit in a comfortable silence. It is only when she feels a yawn that she realizes how late it is.

"It would seem that it has gotten quite late, Doctor and I must bid you goodnight."

Delbert smiles and helps her pick up the tea.

Upon his exit, they both know that this will become a regular thing, and they look forward to it.


End file.
